Un nuevo Corazon
by Kinary
Summary: kagome e inuyasha de nuevo confrotandose en cosas del amor y como siempre la afectada sera kagome, inuyasha tiene una nueva novia q pasara con kagome se rendira o peleara por el?


Este es mi primer fic espero q les guste o.o aver si lo hago bien xD  
  
Un nuevo corazon  
  
aveces las personas tienene que pasar momentos dificiles para poder tener  
  
lo q enverdad aman , kagome tendra q pasar una prueba mas para saber  
  
si enrealidad se merece a inuyasha  
  
Un dia como cualquier otro excepto por alguna cosilla  
  
K: no lo entiendo no le puse pikante¡¡  
  
I: no seas tonta mi leguita bien q lo siente  
  
k: hay eres un desconsiderado  
  
I: claro q no tu sabes q soy muy sensible  
  
k: ¬¬ no lo entiendo aveces peleas hasta la muerte y sales muy herido y NO PUEDES  
  
SOPORTAR UN POCO DE PICANTEEEE ERES UN DELICADO  
  
I: lo q pasa es que tu me quieres matar ¡  
  
K: claro q noooooooo  
  
I: ja de seguro quieres tener toda la perla para incrementar tus poderes  
  
K: ahhhhhh como te atreves a decir eso JAMAS LO HARIA  
  
I: apuesto a q sii  
  
K:)( inuyasha  
  
I: (con ojos de perrito) mande  
  
K: ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO AAAAABAAAAAJOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡  
  
i: kagome ¬¬ porq me haces esto (desmayandose)  
  
K: miroku , sango , shippo diganle a inuyasha q me voy q el buske los fragmentos  
  
por su cuentaaa ahhhhhh desconsideradoo   
  
Miroku, sango e shipoo estaba en chibi al estilo anime temblando de miedo  
  
mientras kagome caminaba   
  
k: bueno ahora por donde me voy, si me voy a mi casa el me encontrara  
  
desde lo lejos se escucha un grito  
  
?:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
k: q seraaa?  
  
?: ayudenme  
  
k: voyy enseguida -corriendo kagome  
  
N: no escaparas mi niña tu tienes venir conmigo y unirte  
  
?: no jamass  
  
k: naraku¡-lanza su flecha y se inserta en su pecho  
  
N: maldita¡¡ volvere por ti   
  
K: estare preparada  
  
N: no lo creo  
  
K: estas bien   
  
?: si gracias x salvarme  
  
K: no es nada , dime como te llamas  
  
?: mi nombre es Hikary  
  
K: q lindo nombre  
  
H: gracias y tu nombre es kagome o me equivoco?  
  
K: si como lo sabes  
  
H: al igual q tu eres una sacerdotiza yo tmb lo soy  
  
K:vaya q bien , ven estas muy debil te llevare con los demas  
  
Mientras con inuyasha  
  
I: esa niña malcreada   
  
M: creo q deberias ir a buscarla ya se tardo mucho  
  
i: no se debio de haber ido a su casa ahi estara bien   
  
S: y si no vuelve  
  
I: volvera jeje ;) la conozco muy bien  
  
sh: estos dos ya estan enamorados  
  
I: bueno saben creo q  
  
K: inuyashaaa¡¡  
  
I: kagome  
  
shipoo: volviste  
  
M: señorita kagome quien es ella?  
  
K: su nombre es hikary  
  
H: hola  
  
hikary volteo a ver a inuyasha , y en ese mismo momento ella se enamoro  
  
de el o.o  
  
hikary tenia un cuerpo muy bonito mejor q el de kagome y tenia los ojos verdes  
  
un tono hermoso para inuyasha , sus labios parecian tan bellos y delicados   
  
rojos y sin maquillaje y su cabello rizado color cafe  
  
Inuyasha sintio una pequeña atraccion a ella  
  
I: mira q traes kagome tonta  
  
H: lo siento pero es q naraku me perseguia  
  
I: q acaso dices naraku?  
  
H: sii ..   
  
I: q como sabes de el ¡¡  
  
H: pues me queria en su lado pero yo le dije q no  
  
I: pero porq  
  
interrumpio kagome  
  
K: inuyasha esta muy cansada dejala descansar  
  
I: no espera  
  
K: inuyasha ABAJO¡¡  
  
i: uuuyy  
  
K: ve a descansar hikary   
  
H: gracias kagome  
  
K: de nada nos vemos   
  
dos horas despues era como las doce, todos se habian ido a dormir menos kagome y inuyasha  
  
I: kagome  
  
K: si dime?  
  
I: diii....ssss....cuuuu...ll...paaaa.....mmmmeee  
  
K: q no entendi?  
  
I: dis.cul....pppp...mee  
  
K: lo siento inuyasha no entiendo  
  
I: inuyasha tan solo cerro su boca y con su mano izquierda tomo la cintura de kagome  
  
y tomo su quijada con la mano derecha suavemente y acerco poco a poco sus labios  
  
con los de kagome y le dio un beso muy apasionado la kual kagome correspondio  
  
K: inuyasha  
  
I: kagome -la miraba con ojos tiernos  
  
K: porq ese beso  
  
I: por la misma manera q correspondiste  
  
K:   
  
I:   
  
K: mejor me voy a dormir  
  
I: si si q descanses  
  
K: gracias igualmente  
  
inuyasha y kagome se fueron a dormir muy felices por aquel beso  
  
pero...  
  
no sabia q alguien los habia estado observando  
  
H: kagome )( ya veras esto no se quedara asi , inuyasha sera mio  
  
y tu seras eliminada jajaja ya lo veras no permitire q esto suceda  
  
si es q debo matarte¡¡ eso hare¡¡¡  
  
(ontinuara.....  
  
Notas por mi:  
  
Holas oO espero q les haya gustado mi primer fic xD nu es muy bueno pero  
  
estoy aprendiendo mi hermanita me esta enseñanado ella es tan cool bueno  
  
y cono lo del fic  
  
Hikary es una persona q pronto se ira descubriendo su personalidad  
  
en cuanto a kagome sufrira mucho .-. por inuyasha verlo junto con otra  
  
persona. en cuanto inuyasha no sabra de lo q pasa con kagome  
  
o.o wuauw despues pongo el segundo capituloo ;) nus vemos  
  
c´ya  
  
atte: Kinary 


End file.
